1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized nautical recreational vessel. More specifically, the invention relates to beach vessels of the xe2x80x9chydrojetxe2x80x9d type.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vessels known in the state of the art are suitable for sport activities by informed users who accept relatively high utilization costs.
They are not suitable for use in the form of beach vessels available on a rental basis. Such vessels must fulfill very specific requirements. Such vessels must be of very strong construction so as to provide failure-free reliability. They are used for many hours per day by users who are not especially careful. Upkeep and maintenance must be as low as possible. Operating costs must also be low and the range must be high. This solution could be attained with a sub-motor but such vessels would not be attractive.
The object of the present invention is to resolve these drawbacks and to fulfill the various requirements by proposing a nautical recreational vessel constituted of a hull equipped with a low-power, hydrojet-type motor.
Typically, for a vessel with an overall length on the order of 2.50 m and an overall width of 2.05 m, the power of the motor is less than 5 KW, e.g., 4 KW.
The carrying capacity allows carrying 3 persons for category 6 navigation.
Advantageously, the hull has a peripheral rim to receive an inflatable annular envelope. According to a specific variant, the inflatable annular envelope has a cut-out in its rear part to allow passage of a rigid segment comprising the directional nozzle.
The overall width is preferably larger than 0.8 times the overall length.
The rigid segment preferably is extended by a mast supporting a sun shade. According to another variant, the motor is constituted by a low-power motor combined with a water suction propeller placed in a suction box emptying into the bottom of the hull, with the outlet of the suction box emptying into a nozzle with a tapering section and a helicoidal wall.
Advantageously, the propeller has three blades in the form of helicoidal ramps extending an essentially cylindrical hub.
According to a preferred mode of implementation, the nozzle has in the large section zone a water inlet for cooling the motor.